elrincondelsabiofandomcom_es-20200214-history
FIFA
Zúrich, Suiza |miembros = |leader_title = Presidente |leader_name = Joseph Blatter |miembros = inglés, francés, alemán, español,http://www.fifa.com/mm/document/affederation/federation/01/24/fifastatuten2009_e.pdf FIFA Statutes Aug 2009 see 8:1. Arabic, Russian and Portuguese are additional languages for the Congress. In case of dispute, English language documents are taken as authoritative. |web= [http://www.FIFA.com www.FIFA.com] }} La Fédération Internationale de Football Association (Federación Internacional de Fútbol Asociación), universalmente conocida por sus siglas FIFA, es la institución que gobierna las federaciones de fútbol en todo el mundo. Se fundó el 21 de mayo de 1904 y tiene su sede en Zúrich, Suiza. Forma parte del FA Board Internacional, organismo encargado de modificar las reglas del juego. Además, la FIFA organiza los campeonatos mundiales de fútbol en sus distintas modalidades. La FIFA agrupa 208 asociaciones o federaciones de fútbol de distintos países, contando con 16 países afiliados más que la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, y cinco menos que la Asociación Internacional de Federaciones de Atletismo, y que la Federación Internacional de Baloncesto, ambas con 213 federaciones. Historia thumb|260px|[[Estampilla conmemorativa de la FIFA.]] El aumento de la popularidad y la competencia internacional en el fútbol a principios del siglo XX hizo necesario crear un único organismo regulador del deporte a nivel mundial. La Federación Inglesa de Fútbol sostuvo discusiones acerca de la formación de una federación internacional, pero esta iniciativa no tuvo acogida. Entonces otros siete países europeos se reunieron para asociarse, y de esta manera, la FIFA fue fundada en París el 21 de mayo de 1904 — El nombre francés y su acrónimo se mantiene hasta la fecha, incluso fuera de los países francófonos —. Inglaterra no participó inicialmente en su conformación y sólo se uniría hasta el año siguiente. Su primer presidente fue el francés Robert Guérin. La FIFA presidió su primer torneo internacional en 1906, pero no fue exitoso. Esta situación sumada a los factores económicos, propició el reemplazo de Guérin por el inglés Daniel Burley Woolfall, quien en el momento era un miembro de la asociación. El siguiente torneo internacional fue la competencia olímpica de fútbol de Londres 1908, el cual tuvo un buen resultado con la participación de jugadores profesionales, fue organizada por la Federación Inglesa de Fútbol, contrario a los principios de la FIFA. La Federación se extendió afuera del continente europeo con el ingreso de Sudáfrica en 1909, Argentina y Chile en 1912 y los Estados Unidos en 1913. No obstante, la FIFA sufrió un tropiezo durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, ya que muchos jugadores fueron expulsados por la guerra y se vio seriamente afectada la posibilidad de viajar para cumplir los compromisos internacionales. Después de la guerra, falleció Woolfall y la organización pasó a ser dirigida en forma provisional por el neerlandés Carl Hirschmann. Se superó la crisis, pero a costa del retiro de las naciones británicas ya que no estaban dispuestas a participar en torneos internacionales con sus recientes contrincantes de la guerra mundial. En 1921 el francés Jules Rimet llega a la presidencia y a partir de los Juegos Olímpicos de 1924 organizó los campeonatos de fútbol, contando con 60.000 espectadores en el partido final entre Uruguay y Suiza. Estos éxitos apremiaron a la FIFA para que en el Congreso de Ámsterdam del 28 de mayo de 1928, considerara el establecimiento de su propio Campeonato Mundial. En el congreso siguiente de Barcelona se terminó de planear el campeonato - que se llevaría a cabo en Uruguay, para celebrar el centenario de su independencia. Desafortunadamente, Europa estaba en una crisis económica y los clubes habrían de quedarse sin sus estrellas durante dos meses - muchos países renunciaron a participar en él. Sin ellos, la primera Copa Mundial se inauguró en Montevideo el 18 de julio de 1930 - sólo con cuatro selecciones europeas. Después de la decepción por no haber sido sede del primer torneo, Italia fue seleccionada para organizar la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1934. Para este torneo treinta y cuatro asociaciones solicitaron participar, por lo que esta vez se realizaron eliminatorias para determinar las dieciséis selecciones participantes. Como protesta al boicot del torneo anterior, Uruguay se negó a participar y se convirtió en el único equipo campeón que no ha defendido su título. La final, ganada por los italianos, fue la primera transmitida por radio en vivo. Italia retuvo su título en el último mundial antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Francia 1938. En 1946 regresan a la Federación las cuatro regiones británicas. El 10 de mayo de 1947 se jugó un partido del siglo entre Gran Bretaña y Resto de Europa XI en el Hampden Park de Glasgow ante 135.000 espectadores - Gran Bretaña ganó 6-1. Las ganancias del partido ascendieron a £35 000, y fueron donadas a la FIFA para ayudar a su recuperación después de la guerra. El siguiente mundial de fútbol sería Brasil 1950. Mientras tanto, la FIFA continuaría creciendo: para la celebración de sus 50 años ya contaba con 84 países miembros. En 1954, Jules Rimet fue reemplazado por el belga Rodolphe William Seeldrayers, pero desafortunadamente falleció el año siguiente a su nombramiento y fue sucedido por el inglés Arthur Drewry. Nuevamente como su predecesor tiene una corta presidencia y fue reemplazado después de su muerte en 1961 por el inglés Sir Stanley Rous, un árbitro retirado que en el momento era secretario general de la organización. Durante la presidencia de Rous, el deporte continuó extendiéndose con el ingreso de la televisión. Rous promovió el deporte aficionado y ayudó a hacer de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol uno de los eventos deportivos internacionales más prestigiosos, posiblemente después de los Juegos Olímpicos. Rous fue sucedido en 1974 por el brasileño João Havelange, quien transformó a la FIFA en una empresa dinámica llena de nuevas ideas y la estructuró como una institución comercial durante este tiempo. Incrementó el número de equipos participantes en el Mundial de Fútbol a 24 en España 1982 y a 32 en Francia 1998. Visualizó a la FIFA extendida por todo el planeta, involucrando a pequeños territorios como Guam, Tahití y Montserrat. Esto estaba alineado a su política de utilizar el fútbol para ayudar al desarrollo de los países. El presidente siguiente, Joseph Blatter, ha mantenido esta política organizando por primera vez el Mundial de Fútbol en Asia (Mundial 2002) y África (Mundial 2010). Ahora visualiza a la Federación como una gran organización internacional cuyas acciones tienen impacto global económico y político. Ha continuado modernizando el juego, celebrando el centenario de la FIFA en 2004. El 27 de mayo de 2007 se tomó la decisión de prohibir partidos internacionales a alturas mayores a los 2500 metros sobre el nivel del mar. Esta decisión generó discrepancias en países como Colombia, Perú, Bolivia, Ecuador y México que se disponían a jugar partidos oficiales con miras a la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2010 en lugares con mayor altitud. Norma que decidió suspenderse en los últimos días del mes de mayo de 2008, muy pocos días antes de realizarse la quinta fecha por las eliminatorias para el mundial 2010 entre Bolivia y Chile, donde no había seguridad sobre donde se jugaría finalmente el partido. Himno Desde la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1994, así como en la Liga de Campeones de la UEFA, la FIFA adoptó un himno compuesto por el alemán Franz Lambert, el cual no tiene letra, sólo música instrumental. El Himno de la FIFA es utilizado antes que se jueguen partidos internacionales, incluyendo partidos amistosos, Copa Mundial de Fútbol, Copa Mundial Femenina, Mundial Sub 20 y Sub 17, así como en las finales de los torneos nacionales u otros eventos especiales como el día del Fair play. En 2004, es decir, para las vísperas de la conmemoración del centenario de la FIFA, el músico japonés Gota Yashiki efectuó unos arreglos para este himno.YouTube - Himno de la FIFA Organización El ingreso a la FIFA está abierto a cualquier asociación o federación encargada de organizar el fútbol en su país. Normalmente hay un solo afiliado por estado (Francia, España, Portugal). Pero también se dan casos de asociaciones de naciones sin estado, principalmente las británicas, Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del Norte, por ser el Reino Unido el lugar donde nació el fútbol moderno. También encontramos, entre otras, las Islas Feroe, con selección independiente de Dinamarca, o la colonia de Gibraltar. Referencias Bibliografía * Federación Internacional de Fútbol Asociación (2004), FIFA 1904-2004: Un siglo de fútbol. Pearson Education S.A., Madrid. ISBN 84-205-4343-8 * Arias, Eduardo (1994), El libro del mundial: historia, estadísticas y protagonistas. Editorial Voluntad, Bogotá. ISBN 978-958-02-0853-0 * Paul Darby (2002), Africa, Football and Fifa: Politics, Colonialism and Resistance (Sport in the Global Society), Frank Cass Publishers. ISBN 0-7146-8029-X * John Sugden (1998), FIFA and the Contest For World Football, Polity Press. ISBN 0-7456-1661-5 * Trecker, Jim; Miers, Charles (2000), Women's Soccer: The Game and the Fifa World Cup, Universe, Revised Edition. ISBN 0-7893-0527-5 Véase también * Fútbol. * Historia del fútbol. * Copa Mundial de Fútbol. * Lista de códigos de la FIFA. * Himno de la FIFA. * FIVFA. Enlaces externos * Fédération Internationale de Football Association, sitio web oficial de la FIFA. (en inglés, español, francés, alemán, portugués y árabe) * Historia de la FIFA, Universidad de Leicester. * FIFA Interactive World Cup (FIWC), Copa Mundial Interactiva de la FIFA Categoría:Fútbol Categoría:Enciclopedia